Talk:Old West sketches
This sketch What would anyone make of what's going on in this western sketch, for those who are dutch? Wattamack4 01:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex :You should ask Paul, User:Pino, to watch this clip. -- Ken (talk) 01:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::On another note, there is a really obvious goof there at the tail end. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus, if Google Translate is correct, the title is "Willie Crybaby," though there are some elements in sketches that are changed, so we can't be too sure. ---- Jesse (talk) 18:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I started up a guide for that sketch. Best of what I know for now. I can't wait to see the English version someday. Wattamack4 19:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex What belongs I think this page should be reserved for sketches like the Bad Bart and Sinister Sam type sketches. The songs are just happen to take place in the west, not like the showdown-type parodies these sketches are like. And the Forgetful Jones sketches are already compiled on his own page, so there's no need to put them here. - Oscarfan 15:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just added in Forgetful cause someone else did. Not sure who though. Wattamack4 16:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::I think I agree with you, though perhaps the songs set in the Old West could be compiled seperately on this page. Maybe have sketches and then songs in another table? Maybe. ::In any case, the songs and Forgetful Jones sketches are all included in the Westerns category, right? So if that's what someone is looking for when they come to this page, they wouldn't be too far off. --Justin 17:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::There's a similar deal with the Sesame Street News Flash sketches, where it lists stuff in order like "Don Music", "Cinderella", "Nursery Rhymes" etc. What if we did something like that and listed it like "Bad Bart", "Sinister Sam", "Forgetfull Jones", "Songs", etc. How does that sound? Wattamack4 17:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Also, what if we re-direct Marshal Grover to this page and keep the sketches currently on that page on here? They all involve the west, so it wouldn't hurt. Wattamack4 17:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::However, Marshal Grover's page lists appearances outside sketches (like in books), making it a more prominent page. - Oscarfan 18:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, sorry, I didn't realise that until I saw the page after I posted my last message. I guess maybe Marshal is out of the question, or I guess we could bring over the material to this page. Either way seems fine to me, though. Wattamack4 18:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::I've got another idea: What if we had for Marshal Grover under "segments" "See Old West sketches", along with the same deal for Bad Bart and Sinister Sam? That sounds good enough for me, but what do you guys think? Wattamack4 18:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::Scratch that, maybe we don't even need a table guide for Marshal Grover. I guess we can just put down this article under "See also" so people will know where to find the skeches. It's like that same deal with Mr. Johnson basicly. Wattamack4 18:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::::Forgetful skits were stuck in here earlier, and at this point, there's no point in duplication (Forgetful skits with a non-Western setting aren't here, a couple are, several are arguable, so I'm cleaning it up, taking them out, and making it a see also, like Marshal Grover (see alsos on all the relevant pages under discussion are always a good idea). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just did some clean-up. Songs are indeed in the Westerns category, but some of those listed here weren't categorized as such, and since the category is a mixed theme, I went ahead and created a simple list (which is cleaner and more effective than a table repeating what's already covered on the song article). Skits where Forgetful or Clementine, say, have bits or cameos seem worth keeping here, just not those which are clearly about Forgetful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :By any chance, would it be alright to list the sketch (not the song) that the Readers of the Open Range appear in? Wattamack4 21:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::The song is already linked in the list and all the info is on that page, but if you wanted to work the sketch into the table (and there are other omissions as well, like one where a Jim Henson cowboy encounters a bilingual echo across a canyon), sure, feel free. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC)